Upside-Down Caliph
by JongInyah D.OLLai
Summary: KAISOO! SequeL January Caliph "mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan jodoh ku disini" -BAD SUMMARY-


Title : Upside-Down of Caliph

Author : AJ

Cast : KaiSoo

Other cast : exo couple + U-kiss kevin nyempil bentarr

Genre : Komedihh. Romance. (ga tau ahh). Yang gelap-gelap/?

Summary : Kalau dikasih tau adi ga greget Lagihh

Kaget pas diminta Sequel. Padahal emang pen Kaya gitu aja -.- tapi inilah Sequelnya. Typo sudah menjadi hantu sekarang. Mianhe bow Hug. Yeoldah darih padah makin panjang ! kajja! Happih riding

Sebelumnyaah

"Nado Saranghae. . . Kai"

Angin malam menerpa seluruh tubuh Dio yang terdiam berdiri kaku

Kini hanyalah ada Dio yang menyesal telah menganggap remeh cinta Kai padanya. Dio sadar telah jahat padanya. dio menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengetahui Kai di usir dari rumah gara-gara dia. Dan yang paling ia sesali adalah~ disaat Dio tidak sempat mengatakan Nado Saranghae setelah apa-apa perbuatan Dio pada Kai

Dimana Dio yang selalu menyuruh Kai ini itu dengan hitungan Menit yang singkat! Disaat Dio ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Kai

Karena January bertumbuh dengan Kai yang memperlakukan Dio Layaknya Calpih

January Caliph END

The Gaje Author Present

Upside-Down Caliph

"Hiks hiks hiks.." hanya suara isak tangis Dio yang terdengar di tempat sepi itu

/WUSH/ angin malam yang semakin dingin menerpa tubuh Dio. Namun angin malam tidak lah membuat Dio untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

"Hiks Kk-" tangis Dio lagi, menahan rasa sakit karna ditinggal Kai, tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat kedinginan

"Hiks!" /GREB!/ Hangat menjalari jiwa Dio saat ada yang membalik tubuhnya menariknya kedalam pelukan. Dio menangis sejadi-jadainya saat mengenali harum tubuh orang itu

"Hiks Kaaaaaai!" panggil Dio menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Kai. Kai tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya. Kai menghirup aroma bayi dari bahu Dio. Lalu beralih menciumi leher Dio. Memberikan sensasi hangat pada tubuh Dio. Tak ada penolakan dari Dio karna jujur, Dio memang merindukannya

Lama mereka berpelukan melepas rindu dan penyesalan. . .

"Mana bisa aku meninggalkan jodohku sendirian disini, aku tau ! Hyung tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa kuu" ucap Kai yang masih memeluk Dio. mendengar itu? Dio yang awalnya Jinak(?) kini kembali kesifat gengsinya. /BRUK!/ Dio mendorong kasar Kai sehingga pelukan mereka terlepas. Dio langsung berbalik berjalan menjauhi Kai. Namun belum sempat Dio menjauh, kai menarik tangannya dan langsung mempertemukan bibir mereka~ /Chu~/ Dio memejamkan kedua matanya seperti Kai.

Dio kembali jinaak. . .

tidak seperti biasanya Dio akan seperti orang yang kesetanan saat digoda apalagi dicium Kai_._

/kkkrruurk. . ./ "Hmmppphhhf" Kai menahan tawa dalam ciumannya. Segera Dio mendorong tubuh Kai lalu berjalan menjauhi Kai dengan wajah yang sudah merah karna malu .Kai mendengar perut Dio yang keroncongan lapar. Dio sampai lupa makan karna sibuk mencari Kai .

/TAP/ Kai menahan tangan Dio lagi "Bukan disitu mencari makanan" ujar Kai santai lalu menarik Dio kearah yang berlawanan. "Aish!" Dio semakin kesal pada Kai. "hahaha! Tidak usah malu Hyuung~ Kajja! Aku juga lapar" ajak Kai menarik Dio ke mall

.

-skip time-

Sesampainya di mal. . . tepatnya di restoran. . .

Kai dan Dio keluar dari restoran setelah menghabiskan 2 piring nasi goreng. Mereka terus berjalan di mall yang di penuhi banyak orang disana

"Gyaaaa... tampannyaaaaa.. oppaa~ boleh kenalan..? aku Krystal~" ucap seorang Yeoja diikuti teman- teman nya (Krystal)yang terpikat dengan ketampanan Kai. Krystal sedikit menyenggol Dio agar menjauh dari Kai, lalu menggandeng tangan Kai manja.. Terlihat Kai bergerak gelisah karnanya. Ditambah lagi tatapan tak rela yang diberikan Dio. jujur Kai sedikit Senang melihat Dio yaaang..-Uhuk- cemburu. Kai pun hanya diam tanpa ada perlawanan dari Kai untuk menjauhi Krystal dan teman-temannya

Sudah Chuquph-.- Dio sudah tidak tahan (?) "Jonginiie~ kajjahh! Kita pulang Kerumah " ujar Dio manja pada Kai, menarik tangan Kai menjauhi Krystal yang menatap kecewa kearah KaiDio

"Hehehe... mianhe Nde Saeng~ Istri ku sudah ingin pulaaang" ujar Kai tersenyum semanis mungkin dan melambai-lambaikan tangan kearah Krystal yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya

/BUK!/ Dio mendorong tubuh Kai setelah menjauh dari Krystal. Kai bingung Dio kembali dingin padanya. Dio berjalan laju mendahuluinya. Sehingga Kai tertinggal dibelakang

"ya! Hyung! Kau kenapa eoh?" heran Kai sambil mengejar Dio

/TAP!/ Dio berhenti saat ada banyak Namja menghalang jalan

"Heei Guys! Ada Namja manis disini! Siapa namamu Maniis?" tanya seorang Namja sambil menoel dagu Dio. tak ada perlawanan dari Dio karna sekarang Dio hanya bisa menunduk malu karna ada banyak Namja yang tengah menggodanya

Sudah Chuquph! *Hemmeh-.-* Kai sudah tidak tahan (?). "My wife~ kau sedang apa? Aku mencari mu dari tadi! Kajja! Kita pulang kerumah! Kasian anak kita ditinggal sendiri dirumah~" ucap Kai menarik tangan Dio menjauhi para Namja yang tadinya menggoda Dio

"A-apa? Sebenarnya dia itu apa? Sudah punya anak?" Ucap seorang Namja memandang lirih ke arah Kai yang memeluk mesra pinggang Dio

Namja ituh patah hatih

Patahnya hati membuat suasana mall itu terasa semakin Ramai bin Sessaqh

.

.

.

Semua orang dimall memandang Kai dan Dio dengan tatapan 'Dasar anak muda!'-.-

"Hyuung~ jebaaaal! Katakan kau mencintaikuuuuu" rengek Kai pada Dio (seperti biasa) dan sperti biasa pula Dio selalu mendiaminya. "Hyuung" rengek Kai lagi sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh Dio. "Aissh! Aku akan mengatakannya jika kau membelikan ku Eskrim Coklat dimulai 2 menit dari sekarang!" pinta Dio dan lagi!

Kai hanya bisa lari menuruti permintaan sang pujaan hati. Dio tersenyum puas melihat Kai lari-lari membeli Eskrim.

1 menit Dio menunggu dan ia mulai kesal. "dasar lelet!" dengus Dio kesal. Tanpa Dio sadari .. ada Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"yess! Hyung menungguku ternyata" bangga Kai dalam hati. Kai menyeringai licik melihatnya. Kai mengutak ngatik Handphone nya

/Kriing kriiing/ terdengar Nada panggilan telepon dari Handphone milik Dio. "Yeobseo..? YA ! Kai kau dimana eoh!?" bentak Dio pada orang yang meneleponnya

"Aish Hyuuung! Aku tidak tau dimana kau sekarang! Sepertinya. . . aku tersesat Hyuuung" jawab Kai diseberang sana, tak lupa dengan senyum licik dan kemenangan tercetak diwajah Kai yang merasa berhasil mengerjai Dio.

"Aishh! Dasar kau pabbo! Kalau begitu aku tak akan makan eskrim eoh!? Aissh! Kau menyebalkan!" rengek Dio pada Kai.

"Mianhe Hyung~ kalau begitu aku pulang saja ne? Eskrimnya aku yang makan. Kau pulanglah sendiri" ucap Kai sepihak tanpa memikirkan perasaan Dio yang chengo menatap keramaian disekitarnya.

"YA! KAU MENINGGALKANKU EOH!?" Bentak Dio memutar balik tubuhnya kesal! Dan ... /DEG!/ Hellooowh~ada Kai disitu! Ada Kai yang tengah tersenyum bangga penuh kemenangan. Dengan isyarat wajah mengatakan bahwa Dio itu 'Pabbo!'. Dio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya marah. Namun sebelum Dio memarahinya ... "Ini eskriimnya Hyungiie~" Kai langsung memasukkan Eskrim coklat itu kemulut Dio, dio terdiam karnanya. Karna rasa Eskrim coklat tentunya _-.-.

.

.

dan sampailah mereka diluar mall menuju jalan pulang. "Hyuung! Aku sudah membelikan mu Eskrim coklaaaaat! Sekarang katakan! Kau SANGAT mencintai ku" rengek Kai lagi dan lagihh.

Dio pun menghentikan acara makan eskrimnya, beralih membalas tatapan harap-harap cemas dari mata Kai . perlahan Dio membuka suaranya "a-akuu~ sangat mencintai. . . " Dio menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku sangat cinta. . ." Kai terus menunggu lanjutannya. Kai merasa gugup bin tegang.

Burung hantu saja berhenti terbang sebentar saking tegangnya.

"Aku saaaaaaaaaagat cintaaa. . ." Kai gigit paku(?) saking gemasnya.

"Aku saaaaangat cinta Eskrim!" ujar Dio langsung menambah laju jalannya. Kai yang merasa kesal karna dipermainkan! /TAP/ kai menarik paksa tangan Dio dan langsung melumat bibir Dio dengan lembut. Tak lupa melumat sisa Eskrim coklat dibibir Dio, menambah semangat Kai untuk menciumnya. Sedangkan Dio sibuk mengamati alam sekitarnya. Takutnya ada satpam atau tukang parkir yang melihat adegan nekat dari Kai?

Dio lega! Tak ada satpam ataupun tukang parkir disitu. Jadi Dio merasa aman (?), dan memilih membalas ciuman dari Kai

"Kalau begitu! Aku adalah eskrimnya" ucap Kai setelah melepas ciumannya. Lalu beralih merangkul Bahu kecil Dio berjalan menjauh dari pandangan. . .

Tanpa Kai dan Dio sadari. . .

~ /PUK!/ gulali berwarna biru jatuh dari tangan anak kecil yang sedang menyaksikan kejadian Luar biasa dihadapannya. Anak kecil itu terus memandang lirih ke arah Kai dan Dio yang sudah menjauh dari pandangannya. Kai dan Dio sudah berjalan jauh dari tempat 'kejadian'.

"Hiks hiks!" anak itu menangis.

"Aigoo~ Vinniie? Kenapa kau menangis eoh..?" tanya sang eomma pada anaknya yang menangis sedih

"Aku hanya kasihan kepada kedua olang tadiihh..hiks" isak Kevin

"Memangnya ada apa Vinnie?"

"aku kasihan pada meleqhaa ! Tak ada Nasi bibil pun jadiih, meleka sangat kathihaaaaan~ meleqha sampai maqhan bibil qhalna saqhing misqhinnyaa. . " ucap Kevin sambil mengusap airmataya dengan punggung tangannya. Sedangkan Eomma yang mendengar itu sudah merasakan sensasi bagai disambar petir karna pemikiran anaknya yang-errr- sangat pintar

.

.

.

"Kajja! Kita pulang Kai!" ucap Dio sambil menarik Kai kedalam Bus

"memangnya pulang kemana..?" Batin Kai karena dia memang tak tau harus pulang kemana. Wajah Kai jadi murung menahan sedihnya diusir dari rumah. Dio menutup bibirnya karna baru merasa salah bicara.

"Dipinggir jendela saja Nde Kaaai" ucap Dio lagi mengalihkan keadaan. Dio mendorong pelan tubuh Kai agar duduk dipinggir jendela

"Hhhh" desah Dio kelelahan sambil menyenderkan kepala nya ke senderan bangku

"Kalau lelah menyandar lah dibahu ku... kau pasti sangat lelah Hyung" ucap Kai menatap Dio dengan tatapan semanis mungkin /Blussh !/ 'Menyender?' Dio sangat malu membayangkannya

"Aku tidak lelah!" ucap Dio berbohong, mencari alasan agar Kai tak berbuat 'ulah' lagi

"Sudah kubilang kau itu lelah!" tegas Kai sambil menarik paksa leher Dio agar kepalanya terjatuh (?) kepundak Kai. Dio tersenyum dan semakin malu dibuatnya... dio tidak bisa mengelak lagi kalau dia memang sudah sangat lelah setelah berlari 300 meter. Lari sejauh itu sangat melelahkan bagi Dio karna ia memang tidak terbiasa lari cepat dan sejauh itu

"ZzZzZZZ" Dio tertidur dipundak Kai saking lelahnya

.

.

.

"Sudah sampaaaaai" ucap Sopir Bus membuat Dio terbangun dan langsung berdiri berjalan keluar dari Bus (Tak lupa membayar nya)-.-

/TAP/ Dio menuruni Bus itu

Dio mengucek matanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang setengah mengantuk. Dio memutar tubuhnya kearah Bus

Chengo! Bus yang ia tumpangi tadi berjalan perlahan tapi pasti. Dibus itu masih ada Kai yang masih duduk memandangi Dio dari jendela. Telunjuk tangan Dio terangkat melihatnya. Sedangkan Kai hanya melambaikan tangannya lalu mengedipkan satu matanya

"Emmmuaaaahc!" ujar Kai sebelum Bus itu menjauh dari pandangan Dio yang masih saja Chengo. Chengo berubah menjadi kesal. Kesal berubah menjadi khawatir

Dio khawatir pada Kai

' Dimana dia tidur?'

'kemana dia akan pergi sedangkan dia diusir'

'memangnya kemana Kai akan pergi?'

Wewewewewe (bla bla bla maksudnya #plak) berbagai macam fikiran takut tentang Kai menghantui otak Dio

/Pip pip/ Dio mengutak atik Hp nya

"Yeobseohh?" sahut Kai diseberang sana dengan nada selemah mungkin

"4 Menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk lari lalu kau boleh menginap dirumah Ku ! " ucapan Dio mampu membuat Kai tersenyum sampai jidat saking senangnya

/Pip/ Dio langsung memutuskan panggilannya

Sedangkan Kai. . . "Nae berhenti disini!" ucap Kai menyodorkan uang pada sopir dan langsung keluar dari Bus dilajutkan dengan. . .

L a r i

.

Upside-Down Caliph –Dio side-

.

Dio memutar mutar tubuhnya pelan...mendongkakkan kepalanya memandangi langit malam.. tak lupa dengan senyum bahagia menantikan kedatangan Kai!

"Hyung!? Hosh hos hoshh~" panggilan Kai membuyarkan khayalan Dio. Dio pun menghentikan senyum konyolnya. kembali bersikap sedingin mungkin sambil melihat Arloji di tangan kirinya.

" Kau terlambat 3 detik! Kau tak usah menginap dirumah ku!" ucap Dio melongos pergi meninggalkan Kai yang chengo bin kesal. /TAP/ Kai menarik tangan Dio dan menempelkan tangannya kedada Kai

"Aish! Hyung! Coba kau pegang dada ku! Kau dapat merasakan betapa lelah nya aku lari!" ucap Kai langsung menggandeng tangan Dio. memasuki rumah Dio untuk menginap

"Cihh Dasar!" gumam Dio melihat tingkah Kai

.

.

.

Tak ada seseorang dirumah selain Dio dan Kai. Dio sudah biasa ditinggal orang tuanya bekerja diluar daerah

Kedua tersenyum tulus memandangi langit malam di atas atap (Bayangin Rooftop). Menikmati indahnya langit dan lampu-lampu kota dimalam hari

"K-kai mian" ucap Dio singkat pada Kai. Jujur Dio sedikit gengsi untuk meminta maaf pada Kai. Antara tulus dan tidak -Tsaah-

"Hhhh... kau sudah membuat ku lelah Hyung.." ucap Kai menoleh pada Dio sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya sendiri

Merasa mengerti ... dio pun beralih ke belakang Kai. Dio meletakkan kedua tangannya ke bahu Kai untuk . . .

Memijitinya

"HHhhh~" desah Kai merasa nyaman dengan tangan mungil Dio yang bergerak nyaman di bahunya. "Ditengah tengah lagi Hyuuung" ucap Kai manja. Dan Dio pun hanya menurut. Memijiti leher bagian belakang nya

"Hhsssss... kau pintar Hyuung" ucap Kai puas

"hhHHHhh"

"Ahnnnn" kai memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati pijitan Dio

"YA! ANAK MUDA! KALIAN BOLEH BERCINTA! TAPI JANGAN KELUARKAN DESAHAN! ITU SANGAT MENGGANGGU!" bentak Tetangga Dio dari balik jendela karna merasa terganggu oleh Suara Kai yang membuat orang salah faham

"A-ani i-ini tidak seperti yaang..." perkataan Dio terpotong karna Kai memotongnya... "iyyahh~ kami akan pelan-pelanhh.. miaaannh hhh" jawab Kai yang langsung membuat Dio terdiam menatap dengan tatapan membunuh

"aku tidak berbohong Hyuuung" ucap Kai pelan namun masih jelas ditelinga Dio

"Tidak berbohong apanya..?" ucap Dio marah

"kita saling cinta kan Hyuuung? Jadi itu sama saja dengan kita Bercintaaa.. haha bercinta itu memang kata yang ambigu" ucap Kai tidak nyambung namun berusaha menyambung-nyambungkannya (?)

/Buk!/ Dio memukul-mukul bahu Kai (bukan pukulan manja) /TAP/ Kai menangkap kedua tangan Dio

"Kenapa kau marah Hyung? Padahal kan kau memang mencintaiku" ucap Kai menatap Dio tajam. Dio semakin kesal dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai

"Katakan! Kau mencintaiku Hyung!" ucap Kai lagi tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam nya pada Dio

.

.

/BRUK!/ Dio mendorong tubuh Kai keluar dari rumahnya. Setelah bertarung habis-habisan melawan kekuatan Kai. Akhirnya Dio bisa mendorong Kai hingga keluar rumah. Dio mengusirnya

"Hyuuung" rengek Kai minta kasihani

"Pegihh!" ucap Dio

"Aku janji tidak membuat ulah lagiiiiihh" harap Kai

"Pegihh!" Dio mengangkat tangannya. Menunjuk kearah kiri dengan isyarat PEGIHH! -Tsaaahh-

"lalu aku harus menginap dimana lagi kalau bukan dirumahmuuuu" rengek Kai dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sifat cengeng nya kembali lagi

"Kau bisa menginap dirumah Sunbae kesayanganmu! Kris!"

"aaaish! Aku tak ingin mengganggu pengantin baruuuuuuu. Aku pasti dimarahi Tao karna telah mengganggu acaranya dengan Kris! " ucap Kai sedikit berteriak. Menampilkan wajah malang nya

"Aku tak pedulih!" ucap Dio mendorong kasar tubuh Kai menjauh. Akhirnya Kai hanya membalikkan tubuhnya- menuruti kemauan Dio. berbalik menjauhh dari Dio sambil menggumam nyaring (?) "hhhhh~ ngantuk nyaa... lebih baik aku cari kardus saja untuk tidur". Gumam Kai dengan nada selirih mungkin tak lupa wajahnya sedang menyeringai licik membayangkan reaksi Dio. kai berjalan jauh sempoyongan layaknya orang yang sudah sangat mengantuk dan kehabisan tenaga. Dio yang melihatnya. , ,

Merasa Khawatir (lagihh)

"K-kai!" panggil Dio canggung

"Hmm?" ucap Kai lesu. Matanya terpejam menahan tawa

"Tidurlah dirumah ku! Palli! Ini sudah sangat malam dan dingin!" ucap Dio peduli tapi dingin. Dio langsung berjalan masuk rumah

/WUSH!/ Kai membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mengikuti Dio yang membelakanginya dengan langkah cepat. Kai tertawa tanpa suara. Kai mengejar langkah Dio sambil meloncat-loncat pelan. Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya menandakan bahwa ia telah BERJAYA!

/WUSH!/ Dio menoleh kebelakang. Dan seketika Kai menghentikan gerak gilanya-kembali memasang wajah lesu bin lelah bin ngantuqh

"Ternyata jalan mu sangat cepat!" ucap Dio kembali membelakangi Kai. Dio bingung pada Kai 'jalannya cepat sekali... padahal dia sedang ngantuk? hhahhhh' Dio menggelengkan kepalanya pusing. Sedangkan Kai? Kai bernafas lega karna aksi gilanya tadi tidak ketahuan oleh Dio. Kai bernafas lega karna Dio tidak sadar bahwa Kai tadi membohonginya

.

Upside-Down Caliph

.

"Kita tidur berdua Hyung?" tanya Kai polos pada Dio

"Pabbo! Mana mungkin aku tidur dengan mu! Aku tidur dikamar Eomma ku saja!" ucap Dio sinis

"Memang nya kenapa kalau kita tidur berdua Hyung?" tanya Kai lagi. Ingin rasanya Dio menendang wajah Kai yang polos berlapis dengan wajah Yadongnya(?)

"Aaaaaish! Banyak tanya! Bukannya kau ngantuk eoh!? Tidur sana !" ucap Dio menabrak tubuh Kai sehingga bahu keduanya bersenggolan dengan kasar. Dio berjalan ke meja belajar yang ada dikamar nya. Dio memasukkan benda berbungkus plastik hitam kedalam laci

/pip pip pip/ dio menekan Pasword pada kunci laci agar tak ada yang bisa membuka kunci laci itu

/Pip pip/ kai mengintipp~ lalu bertingkah seolah tak tau saat Dio membalikkan tubuhnya. Kai bergegas menjatuhkan tubuhnya kekasur Berwarna Ungu, lalu menaikkan selimut bergambar Boods The Explorer and Diego. Kai memejamkan kedua matanya seolah sudah tertidur

"Sudah! Tidur lah yang benar!" ucap Dio meninggalkan Kai dikamar sendirian

/Blam!/ pintu Kamar tertutup

Kai membuka kedua matanya. Menyibak selimutnya. Lalu bangun mendekati Meja belajar Dio

Kai memandang bingung ke arah Laci dengan kode rahasia

"hmm... memang apa Paswornya ya? Aku hanya melihatnya sekilas" bingung Kai

"Ah! Mungkin ini!" tangan Kai bergerak lincah memencet Pasword

inyahtheunyuthebungasbannaor

/PIP/ pasword benar. Laci terbuka. Kai pun membuka bungkusan itu dengan tidak sabaran

DEG!

Itu Notebook nya... 'kenapa bisa ada padamu Hyung?' bingung Kai sambil membuka-buka buku itu. 'tidak salah lagi! Haha! Kau memang mencintaiku! Dan aku tahu itu Hyung! Sudah banyak buktinya! Kau lari mengejarku! Kau peduli pada ku! Dan kau menyimpan Notebook milikku'

'aku tak kan memaksamu mengatakannya lagi Hyung!'

'karna aku tau'

'kau juga mencintaiku'

/pip pi pip pip/ kai kembali meletakkan buku itu ke laci tak lupa dengan pasword

Inyahtheunyuthebungasbannaor

kai membuka pintu kamar. Berjalan pelan kekamar orangtua Dio

/treek~/ kai membuka pelan pintu itu. Lalu perlahan mendekati Dio yang sedang tertidur pulas dikasur milik orang tuanya

Kai tersenyum bahagia sambil mengusap sayang kepala Dio. /greb/ kai memeluknya. Menciumi dahi dan pipi Dio. sungguh Kai sangat menyayangi Namja manis yang tengah ada dipelukannya

-Skip Time-

Dio bangun dari tidur unyu nya dengan angin sejuk dipagi hari yang masuk melalui ventilasi kamar, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah

/krieet/ dio membuka pintu kamar. Dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya yang ada Kai didalamnya

"Kaaaai.." gumam Dio sambil menahan tawanya agar tidak jadi teriakan

/Kriiet/ Dio menengokkan kepalanya. Dio harap, Kai masih tertidur sekarang. Agar Dio bisa puas -uhuk-(batuq) puas melihat wajah Kai

Dio memasuki kamar dengan mata memandang Kai yang masih tertidur pulas. Dimana keadaan Kai yang tidur tanpa memakai baju-membuat Dio syusyah payah meneguk Salivanya. Dio beralih memandangi ke selimut bergambar Boods yang sedang bermesraan dengan Diego sepupunya Dora -.-. /DEG!/ Selimut itu terlempar kebawah meja

Beralih lagi! Dio menatap wajah polos Kai yang tengah tidur dengan tatapan kesal

'saat tidur pun wajah nya tetap menyebalkan!' batin Dio mendekati Kai. Dio menatap Kai. Tangan Dio terangkat menyentuh kepala Kai. Ingin rasanya Dio mengusap kepalaanyaa. Membelai pipinyaaa. Namun Dio menepis semuafikiran konyol nya

"Tssaah!" sebal Dio beralih mendorong pelan kepala Kai dengan bogemnya. Lalu mengusap kasar wajah Kai. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya melihat wajah Kai yang entah kenapa selalu konyol, wajah Kai yg selalu memasang wajah konyol. Yang membuat Dio gemas bin gregetan ingin mencubitinya. Namun Dio terlalu gengsi melakukannya. Sehingga membuat Dio kesal karna tak bisa menikmati wajah Kai

Merasa puas bermain-main dengan wajah Kai, akhirnya Dio pun bediri, berjalan pegih menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Kai yang memegangi hidungnya yang kena cubit oleh Dio

'aiiish! Aku tau aku sangat menggoda~ tapi jgn begini cara menikmatinya Hyuuuuuung!' teriak Kai dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya yang terasa sangat sakit karna Dio memencetnya tanpa perasaan

.

e-dih e-dapur

Dio tengah mengaduk-aduk nasi yang mendidih

"Hyuuuuuuung~" panggil Kai manja. Dio kaget! entah kenapa hati Dio senang bin bergetar saat mendengar suara Kai. Ingin rasanya Dio meloncat-loncat saking senang nya. Namun semua itu dapat disembunyikannya. menoleh pada Kai dengan memasang wajah sedatar mungkin

"Kenapa senyum-senyum begitu!?" tanya Dio pada Kai yang sedari tadi sudah tersenyum

"hehe... aku hanya ingat kejadian tadi malam hehehe.. aku mau mandi Nde Hyuuung chuu" Kai mencium pipi Dio lalu melongos pegih kekamarr mandi tanpa persetujuan dari Dio./blushh/ pipi Dio memerah saat Kai menciumnya, dio mengingat ingat kejadian malam tadi. 'memangnya apa yg kulakukan?' fikirDio

/DEG!/ 'MEJA!'

'Jangan-jangan. . .' Fikir Dio menerawang

'Kai membuka laci ku?'

0.o-o.0

"kkkkkkkk... Hyung! Kau menyimpanyaaa ahhahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" tawa Kai sambil menentengkan Notebook hitamnya miliknya kedepan Dio

"Ahhahahaha! Kau ketahuan Hyuuuung! Ahahahahaahaha!" tawa Kai memegangi perutnya. Tak lupa tangan nya menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Dio

"emmuaahhc!" Kai menciumi Notebooknya

"Gumawo Hyuuuuung hahahaaha!" Kai memeluk Notebooknya

"YE YE YEYYYY YEEEEEEAAAH! CINTA KU DITERIMAAAAAA! DO KYUNG SOO MENCINTAI KUUUUUUUUUU" Teriak Kai jingrak-jingrak kesenangan

"semua sudah jelas Hyung!" Kai menatap Dio tajam setajam Jarum suntik

"ini adalah bukti!" Kai meniup Notebook hitamnya. Lalu kembali menoleh kearah Dio. menatapnya tajam dari tatapan setajam jarum suntik beralih ketatapan setajam kulit durian (?)

Kai menyeringai melihat wajah Dio yang gugup. Kai mendekatkan wajah nya kewajah Dio. sedangkan Dio mundur menjuhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kai. Kai terus mengejar wajah Dio(?).wajah mereka kejar-kejaraaaaan*Author sarap*

"m-mau apa kau!" tanya Dio memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"menyatakan bukti bahwa kau memang mencintai ku!" ucap Kai mendorong tubuh Dio. menindih tubuhnya dan. . .

/Chu~/

0.o-0.0

"KYAA!" Teriak Dio saat merasakan panas ditangannya. Tangan Dio melepuh karna dengan tak sadar tangan Dio memegang pinggir panci yang didalamnya ada nasi mendidih

"Hyung! Gwaenchana?" tanya Kai hawatir langsung memegangi tangan Dio yang melepuh

"hsssh" desah Dio kesakitan. Tangan nya terasa perih. Sedangkan Kai lari kekamar mandi. Lalu datang lagi ddengan membawa pasta gigi ditangannya

/Phhpppph/ Kai mengecup tangan Dio yang melepuh lalu. . .

"ini akibatnya jika kau melamun saat memasak Hyung!" ucap Kai sambil mengoleskan pasta gigi ke tangan Dio yang melepuh

'Aish! Siapa yang melamun? Aku hanya berkhayal' batin Dio

"memangnya apa yang kau fikirkan tadi Hyung?" tanya Kai setelah selesai mengurusi tangan Dio

"ahh!? A-anuu err..." Dio menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu mengingat khayalan dirinya yang tertangkap basah oleh Kai

/greb!/ Dio mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat tiba-tiba Kai memeluknya

"tak usah di ceritakan Hyung!" ucap Kai menghirup aroma miyak kayu putih bercampur bedak bayi dari bahu Dio

"K-kai?" bingung Dio

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Hyung!" ucap Kai mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk mengatakannya"

"karna kau mencintaiku tanpa kata"

/tes!/ air mata bahagia jatuh dari mata Kai. Kai menangis bahagia. Dio mencintainya. Cinta Kai terbalas

"aku tak membalas cinta mu!" ucap Dio jutek. Kai melototkan matanya kaget!

Dio menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengirup aroma teraphy nan menenangkan dari tubuh Kai

"Karna aku mencintaimu bukan karna pembalasan! Tak ada niat dihatiku untuk membalas cinta mu! Karna aku..."

"aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu Kai~ hiks!"

"hiks! aku kesal pada diriku sendiri Kai aah!"

"bisa-bisanya aku mencintai Namja yang selalu membuat ku kesal"

"bisa-bisanya aku merindukan hiks Namja yang menyebalkan"

"kau menyebalkan tapi aku tak ingin jauh darimu...hiks!"

"semua kekonyolan mu membuatku rindu.."

"semua yang ada padamu membuatku rindu"

"dan aku baru bisa merasakan bahwa rindu itu menyakitkan.." lirih Dio. perlahan Kai melepaskan pelukannya pada Dio. menatap wajah Dio yang sudah penuh dengan air mata

"kau cegukan Hyung?" tanya Kai polos

/buk!/ Dio memukul "tidak! Tadi aku bersin! Dasar Pabbo!" kesal Dio menjauhi Kai

"YA!hyung kau kemana?"

"mandi!" jaawab Dio dingin bin marah sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi

"aku ikuuut" Kai menggandeng tangan Dio

"bukankah kau sudah mandi?" tanya Dio sinis

"tapi aku belum dimandikan oleh mu Hyungiie~" Kai memeluk pinggang Dio

"YA! DASAR PERv...Hmmpphh" Kai sudah membungkam bibir Dio dengan bibirnya. Kai mendorong tubuh mungil Dio kekamar mandi tanpa melepaskan ciumannya

/BRUK!/ Dio menabrak dinding karna Kai mengurungnya. Mereka sudah dikamar mandi. Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Dio memejamkan kedua matanya. Jujur Dia menikmati perlakuan Kai padanya

Dio merasa nyaman

Dio pasrah~

"mandi yang benar nde Hyuung" ucap Kai melepas -ngacak rambut Dio yang chengo

Dio kira. . . Kai akan. . .

"aku mau makan dulu nde Hyuung~ masakan mu sudah masak semua kan? Sudah! Aku lapar! Cepatlah mandi! Kita makan bersama" ucap Kai melongos tak lupa dengan watados

Akhirnya Dio mandi dengan perasaan kesal bin perasaan GE'ER nya sendirihh

-skip-

Kai dan Dio sedang berada didepan rumah Chen-ayahnya Kai. Dio memutuskan untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya pada Kai. Dio ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya

Pintu terbuka... dibuka oleh Chen sendiri

"a-appa~" panggil Kai

"jebal maafkan Kai~ semua adalah kesalahan ku~ silakan anda menghukumku karna sudah keterlaluan pada Kai. Jebal~ " mohon Dio

"Cih!? Ternyata dia orangnya?" tanya Chen sinis pada Kai

"n-ne" jawab Kai menunduk takut

"1 milyar cukup untuk mu membeli rumah mu dengan istrimu " Chen menyerahkan selembar cek pada Kai. Sedangakan mata Chenmelirik ke arah Dio yang chengo

"ja-jadi?" tanya Kai tidak sabaran

"menikah lah.." ucap Chen tertawa ringan

Sedangkan Dio ? oh Dio sudah ditarik Kai kesana kemari karna saking senangnya

.

.

Suasana gedung pernikahan terlihat ramai dengan para tamu undangan. Tempat pernikahan sudah terlihat rapi!

Sehun, Luhan, Kris, tao, Baekhyun, chanyeol, suho, Lay? Semua sudah berkumpul. Mereka tengah di absen oleh sang pengantin bernama Do Kyung Soo

"tak perlu memastikan kedatangan kami Hyuung! Karna kami pasti datang" ucap Sehun pada Dio menyindir...

MEMPELAI SEME YANG BELUM DATANG ! Padahal 1 menit 2 detik lagi pernikahan akan dimulai. Seharusnya mempelai Seme harus sudah beraada ditempat. Harus berjalan cool di hamparan tikar merah menuju sang mempelai Uke yang tersenyum manis menantikan sang Seme dari kejauhan sana... nah sedangkan yang saat ini terjadi pada Dio?

"Aiiihssh! Selalu tidak tepat waktu!" keluh Dio kesal bin gelisah. Semua orang disana juga gelisah menunggu kedatangan Kai

"harusnya pernikahan sudah dimulai 2 menit yang lalu!" kesal AJ—Ayah nya Dio

"Aiiish! Kai kau dimanaaaaaaaaaa" Dio makin gelisah

.

Dimana Kai? Oh Kai sedang berada didalam mobil pernikahan yang berhenti karna Macet.

"Aish! Apakah macet nya akan lama?" tanya Kai sambil membenarkan kancing jas pernikahannya

"Ne~ akan sangat lama" jawab sopir itu seadanya

"Aish! Nae sudah sangat terlambat! Nae turun disini!" ucap Kai keluar dari mobil dan

h

Mempelai Seme rela berlari 1 km untuk lari kepernikahan nya

.

.

"Hosh! Hosh! Hyuuung!" Kai berlari secepat mungkin diatas hamparan tikar merah

"YA! Kenapa sangat lama eoh!?" tanya Dio sambil memukul-mukul Kai. Semua tamu disana memandang aneh bin chengo melihat kedua mempelai yang sempat-sempatnya berkelahi

"Aish! Tadi jalanan macet! Aku berlari jauh dari kemacetan! Hosh hossh!" ucap Kai menghindari pukulan Dio

"ckck mereka tetep sama Ne Baekii? Sampai di hari pernikahan saja masih saja bertengkar.." ucap Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah konyol adik sekaligus muridnya itu

"Ne~ suka bertengkar! Sama seperti kalian" ucap Sehun menyindir Chanyeol

"YA! Itu kan dulu!" bela Chanyeol tidak terima atas ucapan Sehun

"Sssssst!" tegur Dua Istri dari Chanyeol dan Sehun-Luhan dan Baekhyun

Chanyeol dan Sehun pun menghentikan acara debatnya, dan lebih memilih melihat kearah telunjuk Dua Uke yang menunjuk pemandangan indah didepan sana

Semua nya terdiaaaam

Suho dan Lay sudah gigit jari

Kris dan Tao tersenyum bahagia melihatnya

Baekhyun dan Luhan ikut diam

Nyamuk saja berhenti mendengung

Menyaksikan mempelai Seme melumat bibir sang Uke dengan mesra nya

Kedua nya tersenyum. Menambah kesan manis ciuman yang ditonton oleh semua orang yang ada disana

/PROK PROK PROK/Semua nya bertepuk tangan. Akhirnya pernikahan berjalan lancar bin macet #plak

"semoga kalian akur!" ucap Kris bijak menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai

"hehehe... tergantung dia Sunbae" ucap Kai sambil melirik Dio

'aku akan berubah demi mu Kai~' batin Dio

END

.

.

.

'BERUBAH MENJADI BERTAMBAH SADIS!' *Smirk*

END

RIVIEW PUHLEASE

BaLas baLas ripiiiw~ : Okehh

**yongchan **

Iya ga bersatu biar greget

**yixingcom **

wkwkwk iya gantiaan dungs. Biar Kai yg akit sekarang/Grin/

**Kaisa**

iya ah Uco! ditinggaL Kai Baru tau rasa, ini dia sequeLnya. Gomawo udah ripiw~

**Guesto**

Oke. Ini dia sequeL nya ^^

**OhSooYeol**

Iyaa.. #IkutPukPuk

Gomawo udah mau baca dan riview... kaLian inspirasi kuhh


End file.
